Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga
by DakuUchiha
Summary: Long ago during the destruction of Planet Vegeta a Saiyan's space pod hurtles to Earth carrying inside of it a tailed baby with spiky black hair. Join Doragon as his appearance during the fight with Raditz shakes the DBZ timeline and changes the characters involved. ((Will Cover All Of Dbz and Some Movies.))/Willing To Add Fan OC's/\Enjoy\((Reviving In Progress))
1. Enter The Doragon

**Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga**

 **Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga is a fan based story. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama Please Support Its Official Release_

 **Authors Note:** _This is my first story and first chapter ever posted to I have high hopes for my story and I also hope you readers will join me and help this story grow. I may even add Fan OC's jnto the story as well. So enjoy and feel free to comment how you wish. ((Hope people get my little Abridged reference I'll be making lots of those)).I added the Prologue and Chapter 1 together on here because separate they didn't work to well. So enjoy this and stay tuned for the next Chapter_

 ** _Prologue: Enter The Doragon_**

Planet Vegeta, this was the home land of the Saiyan's. However this proud race as well as its planet would soon suffer heavy loses. Many space pods shot off into the deep void of space. These pods held the last few surviving Saiyan's. In one of these pods a small baby was heading to Earth. This young warrior is our hero for this story. However he isn't who your expecting.

Pitch black is all the eye could see aside from a few glowing red numbers. These were like that of a scouter. Oddly enough these numbers were rising slowly as if a strange power level was steadily becoming stronger. Suddenly a loud ringing filled the darkness. It was a sound that none wish to hear. The scouters alarm clock had finally set off at 6:00am in the morning. A male voice groaned in annoyance as he reached a hand over to switch off the annoying green device. As the ringing faded from the dark, the ruffling of sheets soon replaced it.

A click then temporarily blinding light fills the white walled room. A plain cot lays tipped over with its sheets partially pulled off. A brown rimmed full body mirror on the right wall reveals our hero. Doragon was wearing a plain white T-shirt and backwards boxers. His hair stood at perfect end as always mimicking the look of a certain Super Saiyan's however being pitch black. The male had a muscular build however it was sleeker looking than most bodies. He stood at 5'6 feeling a bit short for someone his age. Two weeks ago had marked his 22nd year of life. 22 years ago Doragon was saved from Planet Vegeta's destruction thanks to his parents being some if the few to heed Bardocks warning of Freiza's plan to eradicate them. Having been sent to earth as a baby he was protected for his first few years through the spacepod until he became 5 by then he was well aware of how to survive and self train himself through audio files his parents had stolen and stored in his space pod. Over the years he lived alone in America training and participating in America's own World Martial Arts Tournament. Through these visits,being his only access to the outside world, he learned of a strange child named Goku not only getting far in the Japanese tournaments but also rumors that he killed a demon. Many more years passed until at age 17 he once again heard about Goku and how he had once again defeated a similar demon named Piccalo. Having the amount of money amassed from his years of destroying others in the tournaments he decided to travel to Japan and meet with this Goku. Turns out however getting a ticket to that land was hard these days. Japan had been counted as a restricted area due to such high powers. Thankfully there was a way to qualify passage to that land and Doragon's tail twitch a bit at the thought of it.

The Continental Divide Tournament was held to allow the strongest fighters to,try to gain a ticket to Japan. Doragon had been going to this tournament for 3 years now ever since heheard of Goku's feats. Today would be the final match he was to fight a man named Phillip Dutch wasn't the most original name he had ever heard of but what the hell the guy was strong for a human. Given Doragon's tail marking him as a Saiyan his growth rate from training was far above any normal humans. He never knew his parents class however he imagined it being high considering they thought he had the potential to beat Frieza. At 5,000 even he was warrior class. Of course he was young to have such high energy. At any rate he had no doubts in his victory considering he'd been doing it for years.

Doragon stood once more in front of his mirror, having showered and changed his clothes he was ready to finish that damn tournament. The black jacket he wore over a plain white shirt , fit snuggly to his form having his hands in the pockets. He had black jeans and black boots with white laces on as well. Besides that he wore black finger and palmless gloves. Almost everything was weighted, his gloves, boots and jacket were all weighted to improve his training at all times, an idea he believed to be solely his. As he walked down to the arena he wasn't bothered a bit by his weights however he knew they did the job.

The town he lived in was really nothing interesting. America didn't care to much for martial arts, this is why the tournament was being held in a random city which name he'd already forgotten. However the tournament grounds happened to be very nice looking. The arena was a large white marble stadium surrounded on the outside by many food and drink stands. A couple of carnival style games were scattered around for making some extra cash. Doragon ignored these cash making scam games. His only interest was winning his match and heading on the first plane to Japan. Once inside the arena walls he would have stood in awe if he hadn't seen the layout so many times. It was similar to Japan's lay out as far as the stands and design go however to be a bit more interesting there were no ring outs. Aside from this to increase the odds of a easy knockout they had rapid spinning wooden pillars with studs sticking out 2 feet. Of course this was mostly for design than for the fighters anyone with half a brain would know to stick away from them. He saw a woman run out from the direction of the locker rooms with a bruised eye and tears streaming her face. He said nothing to her because she had ran out to quickly although be was curious on what had happened. Soon after a red headed man exited the lockers wearing only black tights and work out bands on his wrists. He had no distinct looks about him aside from a slight red hand print fading from his left cheek. "Hey there uhh..." He was clearly acting nervous. " Names Phillip buddy I'll be whoppin ass in today's match and you?" Doragon hasn't noticed but his young stubble covered face grinned in response to his opponents words." Well its a pleasure to meet you, are you a shy man Phillip? Looking at your cheeks I'd only guess your nervous." The man touched his left cheek lightly catching on to what Doragon had meant. "Oh no no, just a little misunderstanding with the ole lady nothing to get worked up about Haha" Doragon frowned at the red haired man. ' _He's honestly trying to laugh this off as if I'm denser than metal_ ' Doragon thought as his tail twitched once again. "Bruh is that a tail?" Phillip asked quickly with disbelief. "Yeah sure is ya see I got this monkey fetish" Doragon rolled his eyes slightly trying to use as much sarcasm as possible. He learned a while back that humans weren't supposed to have tails of course he'd seen some creepy ass people in his days so he just played off the tail thing to mess with people. "Where do ya get one man?" The obviously bright man asked Doragon "Ya know I really can't remember I think I just picked it up one day".

"Man you think I can borrow it?" Philip pleaded obviously believing every word Doragon said. "Sure ya can buddy if you win the finals"

"Yesss" Phillip did a weird arm pump as his little victory dance and walked off to the arena floor as the announcer finally called out his name.

Doragon soon followed as his name was called as well. He glanced across the white floor to his red headed opponent. The man looked like he'd gone a bit pale. He obviously knew how easily Doragon had taken out every opponent in this tournament and considering he knew Doragon saw that woman Phillip knew he wasn't going to have a good match. "Ready!" The announcer shouted "Round one Fight!"

Doragon stood his place as Phillip rushed towards him. He could sense the other mans energy and knew it wasn't anything powerful he wished he had his scouter with him but technology and weapons weren't allowed in all of this. _'Hmm I'd say he's around 200 which isn't bad for a human... Well he's certainly slow.. What should dinner be tonight maybe ram-_ ' Doragon looked down at his chest where Phillips fist currently lay loosely against it obviously giving his all in a pitiful attack. "Don't you know its rude to attack someone mid thought?" With that Doragon gave a uppercut to the tights wearing men directly to the stomach his fist seemingly pushing through his skin from the power easily crushing the poor mans stomach and cracking his spine. "You ruined my dinner plans!" Was what was shouted during this attack by the always hungry Doragon obviously a Saiyan trait. "..." Phillip had no response as he fell to the floor however he wasn't yet unconscious and Doragon hated winning by a down count "Oh and another thing.." Doragon kicked the down man across the jaw dislocating it with his weighted boot. "Never hit a woman when I'm around." With that Doragon turned tail wand walked off the stage knowing there wouldn't be any question to his victory.

"Congratulations to our winner!" The announcer called out as Doragon held up up one hand with his Japan ticket and the other holding his $9,001 check.

"Doragon is there anything special you'd like to say?".

"I think you know the answer to that" Doragon simply stated as he walked off the winners block and headed for the arena exit frowning and obviously a bit pissed.

1 year later Doragon sat back in his private plane relaxing as he was finally getting to head off to Japan. He would have just flown himself but America had some strict "UFO" laws. Last time he flew a missile nearly took his leg off so he decided against that and instead paid for his own plane. The ticket was simply the right to be in Japan a person wasn't required to take a normal plane, which was a good thing considering he wouldn't have been allowed to bring his sword which was sent to Earth with him. He also would have hated losing his scouter in luggage which he currently had over his left eye. The pilot had told him they were about an hour from landing before his scouter suddenly went off and the plane caught heavy turbulence barely staying stable enough to fly in the air. A white pod shot passed the plane heading directly for the ground. Doragons scouter flashed the numbers 1,200. He knew the layout of the ship was that of a Saiyan's space pod and nearly jumped out of his plane to follow however the pilot told him in order to legally stay in Japan he had to atleast land before pissing off to some random location. So he decided to wait it out he knew the person from that pod would hold no threat to him. So being a bit cocky as always he turned off his scouter to avoid being alerted about a "high power level" and leaned back enjoying his ride. ' _I'm coming for you Goku_ '.(( **Prologue End** ))

 **Power Levels:((Totally not bullshit))**

 **Doragon:5,000/4,200 with weights**

 **Phillip Dutch:235**

 **Announcer:5**

 **Totally Not Raditz In The Space Pod:1,200**

 _ **End Note:** Thank you reading and i hope yoi enjoyed the prologue to my story. I know this was probably a littke short but it is the first chapter so it will be the shortest one. Once I start getting deep into the story you will notice it becoming a bit orignal. Anyway the next chapter will br up in a day or two so yeah. See Ya then._

 ** _Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga_**

 ** _Authors Note:_** _Here we are with Chapter 1. This one is far longer and I think better than the last chapter. It has some fighting but I'll explain why its lacking in the end. Enjoy._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga is a fan based story. Dragon ball and Dragon ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryiama please support its official release.**

 ** _Prologue: Enter The Doragon pt2_**

The private plane touched down at a bland looking airport. Being the only plane landing that day it took around 10 minutes for Doragon to gather his things. He buckled his sword to his left hip as soon as he got outside and shouldered his black duffle bag carrying spare clothes as well as 10k he brought for the trip. Doragon gazed up at the bright blue sky before once again his scouter went off. He had turned the little device back on once he had landed and was tempted to do the same till he realized there was 3 high power levels fighting about 10 miles to the north.' _Looks like my little space pod buddy is mingling with the locals._ ' Doragon grinned as he took off into the air cracking the pavement below him from his take off speed excited to not only fly but to see if these fighters had any worthwhile potential.

As Doragon began drawing closer his advanced scouter picked up the individual power levels of the fighters. The strongest of the three was the same 1,200 from before. The weaker two were at 416 and 408. 5 minutes passed before Doragon finally made out the fighters. A long haired man with Saiyan armour stood over the body of a spiky haired man in a orange GI. Watching them with 1 arm and steadily rising energy was a Namekian of all things. Doragon didn't bother piecing things together just yet however he imagined the man in the GI was Goku.

"You and that pathetic Namekian really think you can defeat me?" Doragon heard the long haired cocky man say. "Ah no Yoshi" said the man believed to be Goku. "I'm not a damn Yoshi!" Yelled out the Namekian. ' _Well this is.. A odd sight to behold_.' Thought Doragon as he watched Goku's chest get stomped on by the Saiyan. ' _Well I suppose I should help the guy ou-_ "What the hell!" He and the cocky man down below exclaimed at the same time as both they're scouters beeped outloud sensing a intense rise in energy coming from the crash landed space pod. The power maxed out at 1,307 and blasted the door off of the space pod surging towards the long haired Saiyan. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" A small child screamed before crashing into the Saiyan's armour cracking the chest plate and probably a few ribs as well.'... _what_ ' Doragon drew a blank as his expression masked his utter confusion. "You little bastard! How dare you believe you can defeat Raditz!" Doragon assumed that was the obviously pissed off Saiyan's name.

"I'm going to show you true pain" Raditz walked up to the now crying child picking him up by his throat. "GOHAN!" all Goku could do was scream at the time trying to recover enough from his damaged body to do something. Raditz socked the child named Gohan dead center of his face busting his nose and tossing him aside. Doragon was furious as he watched the man laugh. He hated to interfere with fights it was his Saiyan pride however he could never stand by after seeing someone defenseless especially a child be harmed. Doragon sped off towards Raditz hearing the alarm beep on the mans scouter before replacing the sound with "Hey jackass!" Raditz was already turning towards the source of power he sensed before receiving a ground cracking kick directly to the jaw knowing he broke the bone. Raditz was sent hurtling backwards nearly crashing into his own pod. Goku and Piccolo who had finally finished charging his attack looked on in shock.

"Who..who are you?" Goku muttered out. "Currently your hero" was Doragon's reply as he watched Raditz weakly stand with blood dripping from his mouth. "You... Y.." Raditz couldn't form words with his broken jaw so instead screamed into the air as loud as he could, wasting no time in charging a white ball of energy into his hands and tossing it into the sky. No one but Doragon knew what this was and he quickly turned away from it knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if he transformed. "Green man grab you buddy Goku and get out of here quickly. If you couldn't face him in base form than this transformation will destroy you.".

"We appreciate your unneeded concern but this is our fight and we plan to stay in it. Besides I have my strongest arrack powered up and ready for this guy... And it's Piccolo not the damn Green man." Doragon groaned at this but decided maybe it was for the best Goku had gotten back up and still looked like he had something in him so Doragon shifted his focus back to the now transformed Raditz.

The Great Ape towered above the 3 men. Its power level was far beyond what Raditz was at before but Doragon expected this. Topping out at 6,000 thanks to the child wounding Raditz, Doragon believed they had a chance of killing him. However they would need a strategy "Special Beam Cannon!" A yellow beam of energy being surrounded by swirling beams resembling a drill shot past Doragon aimed for the Great Ape Raditz. The beam pieced the Apes left shoulder making its left arm practically useless thanks to its aim. ' _All out attacking works I suppose'_ thought Doragon as he began his own energy hoping to finish this in one shot.

Goku stood firm facing the Great Ape. He knew this thing was far stronger than him and half wished that he could transform like that as well but couldn't ever since he lost his tail. Goku rushed at the Great Ape having seen Doragon charging his energy maybe he could distract Raditz long enough for a good attack to hit. ' _Since he's bigger he won't be as fast as before_ ' thought Goku before narrowly dodging one of Radizt's car sized fists. "OH GOD HE'S FASTER!" screamed Goku as his life,mostly filled with food, flashed before his eyes. 'Tha _t was close I had one of those generic life flash backs before my eyes... That's it!_ ' "Eyes!" Goku exclaimed as he leaped high into the air calling in Nimbus to keep he floating. The cloud caught Goku before he even began to lose height the whole time Goku charged his energy fire off the blast as his feet touched the cloud. "Kamehameha!" The blue blast soared towards the Great Ape aimed directly for its left eye.

Doragon watched as Raditz drew closer to him. Piccolo like him was charging up a second attack knowing close combat wasn't smart after seeing the apes speed at nearly smashing Goku like a annoying fly. He was nearly ready to fire off his attack. Unlike Piccolos though Doragon could have already fired but he wanted to finish this in one blow and that would require his full energy. "Eyes!" Doragon heard Goku shout. He was starting to think this guy was a bit of a but case however he decided not to complain once he heard and saw the Kamehameha blast be fired at the already distracted Raditz's eye.

 _'Holy crap Goku hit him_.' Piccolo watched the Great Ape rear back in agony as his left eye gushed blood from the direct hit knowing it would be blinded from the wound. He also however saw Goku turn around and give a thumbs up. "DAMN IT GOKU PAY ATTENTION!" however that warning was to late. Raditz had fired off a uncharged but still deadly blast from his mouth, the attack hit Goku dead on frying his organs and sending him crashing to the ground and Nimbus soaring away to safety. Piccalo didn't speak not really caring that Goku had been hurt, what he cared about was the fact that they were down one fighter and the Ape was moving closer to the new guy but then his hopes raised a bit as he heard the new Saiyan shout"Its ready!"

Doragon's black and green aura surged around his body as he held up both his palms towards Raditz as if cracking his knuckles his fingers were partially interlocked as a black ball of energy formed in each palm. "GRAND NIGHT CANNON!" the two black balls shot out as beams black beams of energy converging in the middle aimed for the Great Apes Chest. The Grand Night Cannon was Doragon's ultimate attack it nearly drained him of all his energy however it could kill off practically anything, or atleast he hoped. A mountain erupted behind the Great Ape as the black beam tore through it's chest burning a large portion of its organs. Raditz reverted back to his base form as he crashed into the ground nearly lifeless.

A few moments passed until a small aircraft landed nearby and a few low level powers exited. A blue haired woman, a short bald man, and a old hermit began walking to the battle field looking slightly horrified. They stopped short of asking what happened when Raditz began to speak. "Yo..you foolish bastards will all die... M..my superiors know o..of everything and will..c..come in 1 year..." Raditz went lifeless after a brief coughing fit. ' _Damn it I doubt I can handle them alone. I'll need these peoples help'_ Doragon opened his mouth to speak before a sudden scream prevented him. "ARRGGHH" Piccolo shouted out as he regrew his arm. A feat Doragon had forgot the Namekian's to be skilled with. "Oh god Goku's dead...WERE ALL GONNA DIE" screeched out the small bald man who had somehow gone undetected by Doragon to Goku's corpse. "Don't be so worked up Krillin we can wish him back"

"B..but Bulma there's another Saiyan.." Said Kirllin as he pointed to Doragon."Me? Oh now I'm more concerned with these magic balls than a bald man weeping in fear." Doragon stated calmly. _' I can't take these Saiyan's alone I need to get on they're good sides. I'll start with the Namekian'_

"Hey Picco-" Doragon started before being interrupted. "I don't care what happens to the rest of you but I for one refuse to lose the planet I plan to rule so I'm taking Gohan." Piccolo quickly snatched up the child and flew off into the distant wasteland."Quick somebody stop him!" Exclaimed the bearded man who had yet to speak. "None of my concern now how's about telling me about those balls" replied Doragon. "Listen here bub Master Roshi is right we need to get Gohan back and wish back Goku or else those Saiyan's will destroy..plus ChiChi will be very mad." Said Bulma.

"Well good luck with whatever that means I'm going to go be productive and train. So I'll catch ya later." And with that Doragon flew off leaving the humans behind to cry to themselves. He had more important matters to attend to such as that Saiyan child's potential. (( **Chapter 1 End** ))

 **Power Levels:**

 **Doragon:4,500(Weighted)/9,000(Full charge Grand Night Cannon)**

 **Raditz:1,200/600(weakened)/6,000(Great Ape wounded)**

 **Goku:416/780(Kamehameha)**

 **Piccolo:408/1,040(Special Beam Cannon)**

 **Gohan:1,330(Enraged)**

 **End Note:** _Thank you once again for reading through this. I know there wasn't much action however I wanted Raditz done with and I plan to have Vegeta's great ape form be a far better battle. Aside from that I probably made a few errors so please correct me on anything with a review and stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga.((All chapters will be atleast 3,000 words or more))_


	2. Training For The World's End

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga is a fanbased story. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toryiama please support its offical release

Authors Note: Well here goes the true Chapter 1 this one is of course some filler before the Saiyan's arrive next chapter and that battle will take up a chapter and a half. So basically the next chapter will be half filler and half fighting Nappa. I'm sure you can guess what the chapter after will be. Anyway thank you for staying tuned and hopefully we can make this story pretty good(

Chapter 1: Training For The World's End

"Doragon wasn't an idiot, he simply didn't want the humans thinking he needed they're help. He figured by flying off somewhere they would have to come to him. So by that logic he figured he could waste a little time by checking on that Saiyan child. Doragon's scouter beeped as it picked up on the Namekians power level, Doragon soon spotted Piccolo throwing Gohan into a mountain face when the kid suddenly spiked his energy and blew the mountain apart.'emDamn that kids got it in him that's for sure'/em. He landed next to Piccolo and was about to ask something before being interrupted. "I don't need your help training the kid he'll be fine with me." Stated Piccolo looking rather pleased at Gohan's destructive capability. "Alright fair enough but let me ask you this how do you expect to properly train a Saiyan child? Speaking of which where the hell is the kids parents?"

""I'm going to stick him in the wild. If he doesn't get strong he'll be useless and die. As for his parents you met his father earlier. Don't really care who his mother is."Piccolo replied.""So Goku is his father huh? Well I hope this kids got more in him than his old man otherwise we really are going to die...well in any case give him this" Doragon unclipped his sword him his hip and handed it over to Piccolo who struggled to keep the blade held up."What the hell is this made of?"

"I'm not to sure actually I bought it from a guy at a flea market.. Well I think the kid will be able to handle it better than you. Welp see ya" with that he flew off headed towards the battle grounds again. Upon arrival he found Bulma and The old man standing in a slight daze. "Hey what's up with you two?" They still didn't speak as Doragon landed. Suddenly Bulma shook her head as if clearing it of something. "Oh sorry Goku contacted me through Kami he said he's headed to some guy named King Kai for training and to not wish him back till a day before the Saiyan's get here.." That's neat. So where'd the bald guy go?" Asked Doragon  
Ehh?" A brief coughing fit"Ahh that boy done ran off with the Dragon Ball to uhhh..what happened?" Roshi suddenly woke from his own stupor a bit confused on what happened. "Ugh I sent him to tell ChiChi what happened"  
"Ehh he's gonna die..Well back to the ship!" With that Roshi walked back onto the aircraft waiting on its pilot."Well uh I suppose I can give you a quick rundown on everything " Bulma quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper." Here's my address come on by later today and I'll explain all of.. This to you..bye!" She said the last a part a bit oddly but Doragon didn't read much into it instead he decided to try finding something useful in the damaged space pod.

He didn't find anything useful aside from some undamaged audio files which were describing Raditz's mission to Earth. All this did was confirm Goku being a Saiyan and Raditz as his wasn't he a great Uncle..' Thought Doragon as he checked Raditz's corpse realizing his scouter wasn't there he figured the woman must have taken it. Not that it mattered that standard issue could only detect levels up to 20,000 any thing higher caused a self destruct from an overload. 'Crap what do I do now.. My entire purpose for coming here is laying in a smokey crater. I could just go back to America but waiting on the world's end sounds idiotic.' Doragon soon made up his mind he'd take a nap to recover some energy and head off to the address he was given.  
""..So that's about it really the Dragon Balls grant any wish even bringing people to life." Stated Bulma as she poured her second cup of coffee.  
"Sooo isn't it a bad thing that the son of a demon king has kidnapped that kid?" Questioned Doragon who was on his 4th cup. "Well..yeah I suppose but there's nothing any of us can do about it really. Maybe its for the best right now." Replied Bulma.  
"Whatever you say hot stuff" Doragon replied calmly he wasn't to concerned about the child if he was half the Saiyan she told him the kid wouldn't have any issues. Bulma however wasn't reacting so calm. She spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken and blushed deeply. "Wha..you really think so?"  
"Doragon grinned at this realizing he could easily toy with the human girl if he wished to."Well sure you got blue hair, they say blue flames are the hottest"  
"Ohhh they do huh? Well the drapes aren't the only hot thing on me" Bulma replied almost seductively." Alright sooo you said the other guys would be raising they're energy for me to find them?" Doragon said quickly with a small blush. He hadn't expected his teasing to work, it never had before."Oh uh yeah just go outside and you can track them down." Answered Bulma looking a bit disappointed. "Thanks..see ya around" Doragon decided to leave with a slight wink at her causing her blush to deepen.'Maybe humans aren't so bad here'

Doragon landed outside of Kame house. His scouter had easily tracked the other Z fighters to this location. However the door slammed open upon his arrival. "HOLY SHIT IT'S THE SAIYAN" the same bald man named Krillin screamed before another, taller, bald man stepped out with a long haired guy with a scar over his face. "We know who you are. Krillin told us everything..and don't worry Bulma cleared it up." The tall bald man said.  
"Well that's good I'd hate to-" he was cut off, something he'd gotten use to by the sounds of some sort of vehicle soaring across the water and onto the shore.'Whatever the hells in that boat feels dangerous'thought Doragon as he backed up towards the house. "WHERE'S MY BABY!" a woman with a her black hair in a ponytail leaped from vehicle huffing in obvious anger. "Krillin?..." The scarface guy asked. "Ye..yeah?"  
""You did tell ChiChi what happened right?.."  
""Eep" was Krillins only reply."WHERE IS GOHAN! WHERE IS GOKU? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 4 HOURS AGO!" ChiChi screamed in outrage. If Doragon didn't know any better he could imagine her turning into a Great Ape any second. "L..look ChiChi? Your husband is kinda half melted in a crater right now...and before you get mad your son is fineee... Well as fine as being kidnapped by a Green Demon man can be" Doragon tried to speak to her as calmly as he could hoping she wouldn't snap on him. After several mins of constant huffing and grunting ChiChi finally reacted, in a way no one expected. "Well that's great then! Tell Goku to come home when he's wished back and tell Gohan to have fun with his new friend!" She gave the group a eerie smile before pushing her boat back into the water and sailing off.

"So is she gonna kill us all in our sleep?" Asked a half drunk Roshi as the group sat around a kitchen table planning out a course of action. "Probably but at least we won't feel it." Replied Doragon. "Anyway we might as well start training as soon as possible if we all get weighted clot-" Doragon was again interrupted by the door being slammed open and Bulma came in."Hey every one I had this amazing idea so I made weighted clothing for you all!" She hurried everyone outside and began passing out the outfits. The taller bald man Doragon learned was named Tien got a heavy vest, arm braces and boots. Krillin got a exact replica of Goku's weighted clothes considering he wore a similar GI as well as the scarfaced man named Yamcha. "Thanks Bulma I'll bring Chiotzu his clothing when I see him. Later!" He waved everyone off as he flew away. "Sooo where's mine?" Doragon asked expecting a new set as well. "Well you left your duffle bag at my place which gave me this idea anyway. So I used your spare clothes to make yours." She handed Doragon a far heavier jacket which was basically a coat considering it reached down to his knees. With that came a heavy black chain the kind some people wear around they're necks. "And that's all I've got for you right now. Your watch was already weighted so I didn't bother changing it...wait are you wearing that Coat over your jacket!?" Bulma asked stunned.  
"Well yeah" replied Doragon as he put his watch on his left hand, mostly having it for looks in the first place. "The more weights the stronger I'll get I can actually feel it now since I'd gotten use to my old ones."  
"That's good seems everyone's happy then I'll get going..Doragon come on by my place later tonight if you need a place to stay" she returned his winking gesture from earlier however he knew she implied far more than he had.

After Bulma left and everyone got a little more adjusted to they're weights Doragon suggested they spar each other. "Krillin you and Yamcha against me. Maybe you'll get a lucky shot."

""Alright sounds awesome" was Yamcha's reply while Krillin looked a bit worried however soon agreed as well. They now stood facing each other in they're weighted clothing as Doragon gestured them to attack. Yamcha charged in first aiming a series of punches and kicks in a rather skillful flourish. Of course this was easy for Doragon as he blocked each attack with one hand sending Yamcha soaring backwards from small punch to his gut. Krillin surprisingly came after him next throwing a series of attacks almost mimicking Yamcha's style. Doragon dodged these ones having no need to block during either mans attack. He sent Krillin flying off with a kick dropping down onto 1 arm as a energy blast soared over his heard having come from Krillin surprisingly. Yamcha followed quickly after coming in with an axe kick attempting to clock Doragon in his head. Doragon reacted by doing a spin on the floor much like a disco move which resulting in Doragon hand standing at the last moment pushing off the ground as Yamchas leg came crushing down cracking the earth below them. Doragon landed on his feet and quickly sent a jab to Yamchas face busting the mans nose and sending him back a few feet. Krillin came back at the Saiyan once again pushing his limits with a kick aimed at Doragon's head. He narrowly ducked the kick firing a small ki blast at Krillin hitting him square in the back.' Well he's down for this fight.' Yamcha charged at Doragon for the final time since he sidestepped the scarred man and performed a chop to the mans upper spine knocking him out cold.'Yeah these guys need some work'.

Yamcha and Krillin awoke to Doragon finishing off the last stage of his training routine and groaned in slight pain. "Oh good I didn't kill ya two. Of course if the Saiyan's had been fighting you well you wouldn't seeing them finish up a training session."  
"Krillin frowned heavily at this and began walking into Kame house. "I'm going to take a cold bath and grab some lotion..."  
Doragon hoped Krillin needed that last bit for his back."Well hey thanks for sparring with us man maybe with you here we won't need Goku after all. Anyway I'm gonna help Krillin with that lotion later dude!" And with that Yamcha went inside as well leaving Doragon seriously hoping it was for Krillins back

It took Doragon around an extra hour to find Bulma's place in the dead of night. He sighed before entering the place full well what she would try doing. 'Well fuck me sideways let's do this' Doragon thought not realizing how literal his phrase could turn out. He entered the living room and nearly gained a generic nose bleed at the sight. "Oh hey Doragon glad you could make it..wanna give me a hand here?" Bulma asked laying along the couch in only her underwear rubbing white lotion into her long legs."I..I uh am kinda tired ya know. Just got done training and all that." He said with a nervous grin. 'Damn lotion, it had to be lotion.'

""Aww that's to bad it'll take me forever to cover my entire body all alone" Bulma replied putting on a puppy dog like face practically begging for Doragon's help."Hey I wish I could but... Ya know I've got these weights on and I'm seriously tired maybe next time though." Doragon seriously needed to get out of this situation before things got out of hand. He had to much respect for women to outright try something after just meeting. 'emDamn modesty'/em is what both of them were thinking at the time." Well that's to bad then... The guest room is right around the corner can't miss it cause I left your stuff in there...the doors open to just like mine will be tonight.."she finished with a sly wink before continuing her leg rubbing."Good to know thanks...good night and sleep well" With that Doragon went off to the guest room stripping down to his T-Shirt and underwear nearly passing out as soon as he laidlaid down thoughts of Bulma shockingly were his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.((Chapter 1 End))

Power Levels:  
Doragon:3,000((New weights))  
Tien:200((New weights))  
Yamcha:100((New weights))  
Krillin:150((New weights))  
Bulma:69((Not really))  
Piccolo:408((weightless))  
Gohan:1,400((Thrown at mountain))  
Chichi:Over 9,000((Enraged))

End Note: I don't plan on having any sex scenes in my story however the BulmaXDoragon could happen. Aside from that this story will have many differences from the original DBZ mostly caused by Doragon and my love if the Team Four Star abridged series adding some more comedic dialogue. Thanks for reading up to this point and please leave a Review or follow my story if you like it and stay tuned for the next installment if Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer:Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga is a fan based story. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toryiama please support its official release  
Authors Note: I didn't plan for this to be a Bulma x Doragon heavy chapter but it kinda is. Don't worry there's some action at the end as a teaser for the next chapter Z-Day. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Training For The Worlds End/Pt2:Calm Before The Storm  
Months passed by as the Z fighters steadily trained everyday. Doragon wasn't entirely impressed by the humans progress however they kept telling him they had a last ditch training idea which could give them the boost they needed. Doragon himself wasn't to proud of what little strength he was able to increase. He'd been stuck at a steady 5,000 for a few years doing the same routine, however even now as he pushed himself to grow stronger he had only raised a couple of hundred in power. 'At this rate we're all going to die... I don't know what kind of training Goku is going through but I hope he's making more progress than us..' Doragon sighed as he laid in bed still living at Bulma's. Speaking of which thoughts of her soon crossed Doragon's mind as he contemplated. 'emShe hasn't been flirting much with me recently, of course that isn't bad but its not good either... I felt like my eagerness to grow stronger was fueled slightly by her.. At any rate I'd better get up I swore to take today off but can't risk shit when the worlds end is nearing.'

The kitchen smelt fresh with coffee. The young Saiyan spotted Bulma sitting at the kitchen table as normal drinking what was probably her 3rd cup by now."Well look who dragged his ass outta bed." Bulma chided the drowsy Saiyan."You try training everyday for the end of the world and keep up with your beauty sleep."

;""I do not need beauty sleep thank you! I look perfectly fine how I am!" Bulma usually got a bit defensive of herself, it didn't bother Doragon anymore though."Yeah you sure do, wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you hadn't slept in a month..well maybe a week." He flirted with her as usual in the mornings surprised to get a deep blush from her. "Well thank yo.. Wait a minute just a week?!" Doragon grinned at her response pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting across from the blue haired woman, her face trying its hardest to fake annoyance."So anything important happen while I was in a "coma"?" He asked her, he said so almost seriously 9am was late for him. "Well Gohan came by earlier. Turns out he and Piccolo are progressing rather well in they're training. He said they've both been able to swing that sword around. Anyway he just wanted to thank you for all the help I told him you was asleep so he left about an hour ago. He had a slight blush though I can't imagine why." Doragon grinned partially from knowing Gohan had grown far stronger than any of the humans, well he was a Saiyan after all."Well did you answer the door half naked like that time with Yajirobe?" He smoothly dodged the coffee cup hurtled at him while sipping his own. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP BASTARD!" Bulma covered her mouth as soon as the last word left her lips. "I..I'm sorry.." Was all she could mutter out. Doragon had told her a few months back about the majority of his life. He'd given brief details to most everyone else but considering a lot of his free time was spent in that house he trusted her with the most. "Yeah its fine I get it was a slip up..." Doragon grew a bit silent as he thought about his parents and what he heard from audio files about Planet Vegeta and Frieza."I'm going to go check up on the guys at Kame house..I'll see ya tonight" he left out the door having barely finished his coffee and flew off cracking the pavement a bit leaving Bulma to contemplate herself.

Landing on the sand outside of Kame house Doragon saw Krillin and Yamcha sparring as always. "Yo guys how's it goin?" Doragon had calmed down on his flight over and was glad to see the two warriors still trying they're hearts out. "Not to bad Doragon but I think we're going to have to resort to our last ditch effort for once." Stated Krillin as he and Yamcha approached Doragon. "Alright well go on I'm waiting tell me it."  
"Well ya see we kinda can't man... Not everyone is allowed to go to this place...you being a Saiyan and all has the guys who will be training us a bit worried and all..." Yamcha said slowly and calm like expecting Doragon to be pissed from the news he couldn't join them."Well that's fine by me I do better training alone as is. I was just curious."  
"Well that's great! We we're actually about to leave so we'll catch ya later Doragon!" Krillin stated as he flew off clearly sensing Doragon's energy rise a bit from his anger from before and now built up inside him but wasn't let out,he was a bit more civil than that. "Yeah later dude" Yamcha left as well leaving Doragon practically alone.'emAlright Doragon what to do now... Tien and his little buddy probably headed to the training place as well. Piccolo and Gohan are doing private training I'd hate to interfere. Well shit this is going to be a long ass day'

;"So it was a long day. Doragon got his regular routine in and added on a bit extra considering all his free time. He wanted to head back home and relax that day but wasn't to sure how to handle the Bulma situation.'emI'm sure she apologize the second I walked in. Hell she'd probably try loving up on me or something crazy... Damn I referred to that place as "home". Well when I think about it maybe if we survive... Ah fuck it!' Doragon decided to return to the house and face whatever happened.

Doragon had expected many things. The silent treatment, a crying woman, being begged for forgiveness. Of course those were the worst cases he could think of, what really happened wasn't so bad."I'm so sorry for what I said earlier..I'm normally not like this but I know that struck home." Bulma apologized to Doragon having jumped up and hugged him as soon as he had entered the door. "Yeah its fine I told you that already. Calm your tits already" Doragon hadn't said this with his normal teasing voice. He said it calmly which surprised him the most."Maybe you'll have to calm them for me" Bulma giggled as she separated from the brief hug and went to sit on the couch. "Come join me maybe you can help me like I wanted your first first night here" she gave a seductive wink as she padded the spot next to her. Doragon chuckled to himself as he sat next to her however he stopped her shortly before she wrapped her arms around him. "Look Bulma...I'm shitty with this romancing stuff hell I'm not even from this planet... But you and me just can't happen right now..." He noticed her instantly frown and sink back."Well don't get all depressed right now at least let me finish. I never said I didn't like you... Ya know in that lovey dovey human way...But we could all die when the Saiyan's get here and it doesn't feel right starting anything in this situation..understand?" This seemed to cheer her up a bit as she smiled softly at him."Yeah I understand... But remember handsome my rooms open every night and not just for using lotion" she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked towards the bathroom."I'll be back out I'm gonna take a bath" she informed Doragon before entering the bathroom and closing the door rather loosely."Remember to breathe in between gasps!" Doragon shouted after her causing a crashing sound to come from the bathroom.'ehh she'll be fine' he laid back on the couch and nodded off into a nap.

"Wakey wakey". Doragon groaned a bit as he awoke from his nap however his eyes nearly shot open as he saw Bulma laying on top of him poking his cheeks."What the hell Bulma... Can't a man sleep? And is it a habit for you to run around in your underwear?" Bulma grinned at him as she got off him. She didn't blush nearly as much as she use to but that's because she'd gotten use to him being around. "Well I never thought a Man would have an issue with it.". Doragon smirked at her comeback she sure as hell kept him entertained. "Yeah whatever you act like we're dating."/p  
""Well you won't ask me out so I'll act all I want now get off the couch and come to bed with me"Bulma tugged on his T-Shirt trying to get him up. "I'll assume you've been drinking a bit but didn't I say earlier no sex stuff till I kick my own races ass?" Doragon ignored her tugging as he saw her pout like a teenager, he knew she was a few years older than him but she never looked it."I don't mean for sex smartass I just want to sleep together is that to much to ask?" She pouted more trying to rouse him."Fine I suppose not but you owe me a big ass breakfast for letting me miss dinner...and don't take big ass literally." He said as he got up and allowed her to "drag him" to her room."Please don't sleep with your weighted clothes on I don't need my bed broken like yours that night you got drunk with Roshi and Krillin." Bulma practically warned him."Yeah that was a good ass night" Doragon stated as he stripped off everything aside from his T-shirt and underwear climbing into Bulma's bed."So why do you get this comfy mattress and I'm stuck with that spring filled death trap?"Bulma hit his arm as she climbed in next to him"Shut up and go to bed" she said as she got comfy and very quickly passed out.'emYeah she was a bit drunk thankfully she hid it well'/em. Doragon soon drifted off to sleep as well his first night next to Bulma./p

Time skipping to the day before the Saiyan's would arrive events played out similar to how they had without Doragon,aside from the Z Fighters making far better progress than and Doragon basically lived as a couple spending large amounts of time together despite Doragon trying to find excuses to train he simply couldn't stay away from her. Nothing special happened between them both knowing that fate could have them both winding up dead. Bulma had left Doragon alone at the house when they went to revive Goku. Everyone basically had finished training and were simply relaxing with the ones closest to them on the final day of peace. Gohan had returned home to Chi-Chi having thanked Doragon in person and returned his sword. Krillin went to his temple he had first trained at to pay respects. Tien and Chiaotzu hung out together with Yamcha and Puarr, Oolong tagged along. Yajirobe brought a full supply of Senzu Beans at request by Doragon once he learned of them. Last but not least Doragon spent the day with Bulma simply enjoying her company.  
Time skip to Z-Day. "Holy shit! There goes a city." Doragon's eyes shot wide as he woke up from a pre fight nap sensing the sudden loss of energy. He was already fully dressed in his usual attire fully fitted with the weights and his sword. "Are you serious?!... So they're here then..." Bulma said with a frown as she watched Doragon stand and begin heading for the door grabbing the bag of Senzu and tying them to his belt."Yeah I need to get going now..." He reluctantly unsure of they're success. "Well wait one second" Bulma bum rushed him into a hug and looked into his eyes."Be safe and don't be a damn smartass" she quickly kissed the Saiyan as he returned both the hug and kiss." Can't make any promises hot stuff. But hey I got you believing in me I'll be fine." And with that he left her embrace with slight hesitation before leaving the house and flying off to where the Z Fighters chose to meet.'I hope Goku shows up in time...'

The chosen battlefield was nothing special. It was chosen due to it being miles from any populated area. Doragon was the first to arrive thanks to the speed he had flown with. Piccolo arrived soon after followed by Gohan. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien with Chiaotzu arrived soon after all in they're weighted clothing most similar to they're original look. "Well the gangs all here huh?" Doragon stated not even bothering to read they're power levels knowing they had them lowered just enough to trick the Saiyan's but also allow detection. "Yeah except Goku but hopefully he'll get here soon." Stated Krillin looking rather nervous. Everyone else stayed quiet. Words were not needed as they all sat in wait during the calm before the storm.

A sudden beeping noise broke them of they're ever roaming thoughts. Doragon switched off his scouter as he knew it would be pointless against the Saiyan's he knew power levels were bullshit. His tail twitched before wrapping around his waist. "They're here" was all Doragon stated as the Saiyan's landed moments after a few feet from the Z Fighters."Well well well. Seems we have a welcome party don't we Nappa?" A short man in blue Saiyan armour asked a far taller bald man with a handle bar moustache. "Seems we do Vegeta and... LOOK VEGETA A POKÉMON!" The man named Nappa pointed at Chiaotzu obviously lost in his own world. Chiaotzu gulped at the targeting sensing the mans power was above his own, as well as everyone else besides Doragon. "Oh don't be dense Nappa he's clearly a mime look at him he can't even speak " the short man named Vegeta laughed at his small joke before retaining a serious expression."So your this planets excuse of defense? Well at least your all above Raditz maybe some of you will last long enough to be a plaything" Vegeta once again made a threat in the form of a joke annoying Doragon with every word. "I'll have you know we aren't as week as some of us may look"Tien bravely stated getting a small "hey" from Krillin. "We are plenty enough to send you bastards packing for a one way trip straight to hell!" Tien boldly stepped forward confident in his new power. "Nappa grow a Raditz" Vegeta said calmly."Yayy my favorite part!" Nappa held out a small tube of green liquid dripping several drops into the ground which soon sprouted disgusting looking cabbage headed aliens. "These Saibamen each equal Raditz in strength. That's right we can grow Raditzes."/p  
"Well that's rather disturbing. But hey atleast you guys are trying" stated Doragon glaring the Saiyan's down. "Oh look a smartass Saibamen kill it." The small green creatures screeched out as 3 of the 8 leaped for Doragon. "Honestly why even try..." He turned sideways dodging the poorly planned attack of two of the creatures intercepting the 3rd with a fist shoved through its skull instantly killing it off. The other two charged at him from either side as he faced his hands hands out palm facing them both firing off a small green ball of ki from each hand burning a hole through the creatures chests. "Go ahead send the rest they'll meet the same fate..." Doragon said as he yawned showing his boredom. "Grrr fine then kill the bald one" Vegeta stated. The green aliens turned towards Nappa showing they're idiocy. "No you retarded damn things the short one bald one!" They then turned for Krillin and 2 of them rushed the small man. "Here goes nothing!" Krillin shouted as he rushed to intercept the creatures. He blocked both the creatures attack flurry mostly due to they're lack of skill. Krillin jumped back charging a Kamehameha and firing the blue blast at the two creatures. The beam hit one however only grazed the other. Now 1v1 the remaining Saibaman starred at his fallen "brothers" corpse before rushing Krillin similar to last time and met a knee to its green skull cracking its weak bones and leaving it dead. "Phew I'm alive" Krillin relaxed a bit as the last 3 Saibamen starred on in fear before seemingly forming a plan and bum rushing Gohan. The Saiyan child showed slight fear having never been in real battle however he soon toughened up knowing he had two men he respected watching over him. "Oh no ya don't!" Yamcha shouted as he charged the Saibamen. 2 of them charged Yamcha while one continued on after Gohan. Yamcha roundhouse kicked the first cabbage head to reach him actually killing the thing in a single hit. The second one never reached him having been shot through the skull by a Dodon Ray fired by Chiaotzu. "Your welcome Yamcha!" The little guy smiled proudly."Thanks little dude!" Yamcha replied forgetting that Chiaotzu was far older than he looked. Gohan socked the Saibaman who came at him across the jaw. He broke it as everyone heard the crack however he held back and failed to one shot it causing Piccolo to kick the wounded alien in the neck crushing it's windpipe."Not bad Gohan"  
"Oh thanks ". Doragon smirked seeing the warriors had indeed progressed further than he hoped however he knew it might still not be enough to win. "That was a fun little show I rather enjoyed my self. Now Nappa show them true fear." Vegeta ordered. "With gusto Vegeta." Nappa practically vanished before they're eyes Doragon had barely followed his movement as he appeared behind Yamcha shoving his arm through the mans chest pushing his heart out the other side."Oh boy Vegeta they're so soft. Like butter" the bald man tossed Yamcha's lifeless body aside and turned to face the remaining warriors."Who's ready to dance?"  
((Chapter 2 End))

Power Levels:  
Doragon:5,000((Weighted/Suppressed))  
Krillin:1,200((Suppressed/Weighted))  
Yamcha:1,000((Suppressed/Weighted))

Tien:1,250((Suppressed/Weighted))

Chiaotzu:1,000((Suppressed/Weighted))  
Piccolo:1,300((Weighted/Suppressed))

Gohan:1,100((Suppressed))  
Saibamen:1,200  
Nappa:3,800((Base))  
Vegeta:15,000  
Endnote: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be staying tuned for the next one. Thanks for reading.


	4. Z-Day

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga is a fanmade story. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation,Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama please support the official release.

Authors Note: Good news everyone I've got this shit working now no more format issues I hope cause I realized I can download Microsoft Word onto my phone. So enough of me blabbing read and enjoy I'll be making a few shout outs next chapter. PS:Still a bit scared to use bold,italics,or centering the text like I normally do so this chapter will be similar to the last two the ' ' thing represents someone's thoughts so keep that in mind.

Chapter 3: Z-Day

Nappa laughed at his easy kill of Yamcha. "Oh good show Nappa. Now kill the bold bald one." Vegeta pointed at Tien commanding Nappa to kill him off next. "With pleasure Vegeta" Nappa once more nearly vanished from Doragon's sight however luckily Tien predicted the attack and narrowly dodged to the left. "Awe look Vegeta they're learn-Argh!" Piccolo was able to get a surprise attack out on the Saiyan, a round house directly to his skull sending him soaring back a few feet. "Never turn your back on an opponent" Piccolo stated as he, Tien and the rest of the Z Fighters faced the bald Saiyan. "Alright you got a cheap shot on me. Good one but now no more being nice" this time Doragon didn't even see Nappa's movements luckily Piccolo did having been focused far more and blocked a heavy hit aimed for his chest.'Shit this guys far above what I expected' Doragon thought. "Everyone no more holding back give it your all!" Doragon as well as the other fighters discarded they're weighted clothing and began raising they're energy to they're limit. The ground cracked between Piccolo and Nappa as the Namekian balanced his combat and energy raising. Doragon caused cracked earth as well however his power increase wasn't by much due to his lack of training over the year. The others simply caused some rocks to rise around them when they charged up. "Good now rush the bastard!" Called out Doragon as he charged forth followed closely by Tien and Krillin. Gohan hung back as told prior to the fight by Piccolo unless it became an Emergency. Piccolo dodged to the right as Doragon suddenly appeared before Nappa landing a solid uppercut to the Saiyan's stomach causing the man to double over slightly as both Tien and Krillin landed precise kicks to his jaw sending him flying back once one blood spurting from his mouth.'Holy shit we can do this' Doragon stood proudly with the Z Fighters until Nappa stood up looking perfectly fine aside from a seemingly cracked jaw. "You love your tricks don't you humans?" Vegeta scoffed at the warriors. "But Vegeta tricks are for kids". Nappa claimed. "They are kids Nappa now put the little babies to sleep." With that stated Nappa charged the Z Fighters far faster than before. Doragon's scouter beeped as it gave the emergency warning of a higher power level. It read out 7,000 for Nappa who's knee soon met contact with Doragon's chin sending him high into the air where Nappa was also now at slightly above Doragon ready to practically spike him down to Earth. Luckily Piccolo gained another surprise attack now no longer holding back sending a sharp kick to Nappa's right kidney causing the large Saiyan to clutch the now sore spot for a moment. "Krillin, Tien nows your chance!" Doragon shouted as he righted himself in the air shooting a small green ki blast to further distract Nappa as the bald man ducked the ball two attacks soon came for him. "Destructo Disk!" Shouted Krillin as he threw the sharp disk of energy directly for Nappa's neck from the left. "Dodon Ray!" Screamed Tien firing the crane student signature attack from the right. As the powerful beams neared Nappa the bald man gained a sadistic grin. "I'm far from done for" he stated before simply back flipping in midair dodging both the attacks and having them on a direct path for the two Z Fighters. Tien narrowly avoided the energy disk as its direction became erratic due to Krillins lack of control. The short warrior however wasn't as lucky, taking Tiens beam into his left shoulder making that arm useless. Krillin shouted in pain as he landed on the ground catering his wound. Doragon was about to toss him a Senzu Bean but had no time in which to do it as Nappa charged him and began to throw a series of punches which the younger Saiyan struggled to block until a kick from Nappa landed in his gut sensing him crashing to the ground as well as separating the bag of Senzu from his hip when the string broke spilling the miracle food around the battle field.

'At this rate we're done for unless I take drastic measures but first lets pick up the pace a-Shit..' Doragon was in a small crater caused by his crash landing from Nappa's last attack. During his short thought break Piccolo and Tien traded blows with the stronger bald man however it was useless as Tien was soon head-butted to the ground and Piccolo was easily knocked aside. Krillin had gone to help Gohan and Chiaotzu find the scattered beans. Nappa obviously viewed Doragon as his only threat as he fired off a large energy beam for him. Doragon quickly brought his right arm up and fired off a similar strength beam intercepting Nappa's and creating a beam stalemate. Instead of trying to best Nappa in a beam struggle Doragon quickly ended his blast and dodged to the left allowing Nappa's to continue on into the Earth causing a large crater to erupt sending rocks flying in multiple directions. As this occurred Doragon landed a surprise kick into Nappa's left kidney with force enough to send him flying to the right directly into Piccolo's knee, crashing into Nappa's skull sending him flying to the ground creating another rather large crater. "Yeah that's right you bastard!" Shouted Tien as Nappa emerged from the dust cloud caused by the impact. "Shut it Triclops me and our Saiyan are the only ones doing anything." Stated Piccolo "You forgot about me" Nappa had appeared before Piccolo before the Namekian could ever blink after his retort to Tien. The bald man sent a strong kick to Piccolo's gut landing it with ease before elbowing the green man to the earth. "Now has anyone else forgotten?" The Saiyan laughed as he watched the Z Fighters grit their teeth in frustration at the lack of damage they had caused except for one. "Don't worry I didn't forget a thing" Doragon's long sword pierced through Nappa's stomach as he gained a surprise attack on the Saiyan. The white blade was stained red from blood as everyone aside from Vegeta and Doragon looked on in shock. "Oh for fucks sake Nappa I can't believe you lowered your guard so easily." Vegeta practically scolded Nappa while the bald Saiyan scowled at his situation showing no signs of the pain he must be enduring. "I didn't think they would use tricks Vegeta but looks like I'll have to be a kid to." Said Nappa as he slid himself off of Doragon's blade while the young Saiyan looked on in shock now as well seeing how Nappa ignored his wound so easily. "What on Earth could you possibly mean Nappa?" Asked Vegeta in annoyance. "I mean.." Nappa trailed off slightly as he formed the Saiyan's signature false moon in his left palm "..Tricks are for kids" he finished off and fired the orb of light into the sky staring intently at it as Vegeta and Doragon averted they're eyes neither wanting to transform for different reason's.

The Great Ape form of Nappa stood tall over the Z Fighters. Doragon's scouter practically screamed in alarm at the boost in power Nappa gained. Doragon's scouter screen cracked slightly from the energy being put out from Nappa which read out at 70,000.'No way in hell we can win this...damn it...' Doragon decided he would wait to see if they had any chance before drastic measures would be required. "Destructo Disk!" Krillen fired off his yellow disk attack at the powerful Great Ape. However Nappa didn't seem to be acting the same as before the look in is eye was far more sadistic than before as he turned his head towards the far smaller man he opened his mouth wide "Krillen mov.." Doragon had no time to finish his sentence as Nappa fired off a destructive beam of energy directly from his mouth to the monk below easily blasting away the far weaker Destructo Disk. Krillin did move however it wasn't enough in the slightest the beam tore through his body the explosion which followed drowned out the poor mans screams leaving nothing behind but a crater which looked as if a meteor had crashed into the Earth.

The Z Fighters stood on in shock at the ease of Nappa's killing of they're friends. However soon their attention turned towards that of Nappa has the giant stubbled backwards slightly from a kick to the jaw from Piccolo who quickly followed up with a barrage of energy blasts shouting out "STOP GAWKING AND ATTACK" which the other fighters happily did each one firing off ball after ball of energy even Gohan did after having recovered the Senzu Beans however not many. One by one though the fighters quit firing as Nappa fired off another beam of energy turning his head as he did so attempting to destroy as many of the fighters as possible but due to the smoke and energy barrage all he could take out was a few mountains and a passing Bear. This time Tien rushed the Ape sending a series of uppercuts to Nappa's stomach which cracked his armour but didn't seem to harm him in the slightest. The Great Ape swatted at Tien who narrowly dodged thanks to Doragon appearing behind the Ape and slashing him across the back cutting a small slice into the armour and Nappa's back causing him to basically roar in anger and this time clip Tien with his hand sending the Triclops to the Earth. 'Damn it we can barely touch him his tail is wrapped around his waist still it'll take a miracle to slice it..now what?' Once more Doragon's scouter beeped a warning as he scanned the battlefield for its source until he heard Tien shout out "Chiaotzu we can find another way!"  
"I'm sorry Tien but I can't allow anyone else to die...even if I can't be wished back" The small mime like man smiled at his best friend as his body glowed brightly in preparation for his suicidal attack. "Tien you know what to do to make my death meaningful"  
"This is cute and all but I'm not seeing the point..." Began Vegeta until Tien cut him off. "SHUT IT BASTARD" he then directed his attention to his glowing friend who Nappa was furiously trying to knock off his waist."Chiaotzu use Self Destruct!" And with that the Pokémon look alike smiled as he erupted into a burning light scorching the earth far below him and causing a large cloud of smoke to fill the air.

As the smoke finally began to clear the Z Fighters breathed a sigh of relief at the wounded looking Nappa now shrunk back to his normal size, half his armour missing from the waist and left side. "Okay... I try to be a nice guy and give your friends painless death but no more. Now you all suffer for my tail." Nappa turned to Gohan and in an almost instant fired off another mouth beam even though the scouter read Nappa was at 5,700 the beam itself was far stronger and raced for the young half Saiyan. Luckily before the beam reached the small child Piccolo intercepted firing off his own energy beam which met with Nappa's causing a brief stalemate of cracking earth and flashing energy. With Nappa's weakened state Piccolo began to push back against the Saiyan seeing this the Z Fighters felt like cheering in victory until a small ball of energy burned into the Namekian's left leg causing him to stubble and lose control of his own beam. For a brief moment Gohan locked eyes with his mentor before the full force of his beam and Nappa's being pushed into him tore apart his body once again leaving no surviving trace.

Dead silence filled the battlefield as Nappa cracked his neck and knuckles grinning widely at his own ability to fire off a blast from his free hands to defeat the Namekian. Doragon's scouter beeping disrupted the silence as the source was quickly revealed to him. "Kaaaaa-Meeeee-Haaaaaa-Meeeeee..." He spotted Gohan facing Nappa the child had his hands cupped to the side charging up a attack which reminded him of the day he helped Goku defeat Raditz.'This child taught himself this attack? Has he seen his farther use it...Holy shit!" Doragon's scouter once more screamed out practically in alarm as Gohan's power capped at 5,000 as the child pushed his cupped hands forward to release the blue energy blast."HAAAAAAAAA!" the bean tore through the earth sending rubble flying into the surrounding areas Nappa looked on in absolute fear as he brought up his hands to intercept the beam the best he could. As the Kamehameha met with Nappa's palms the older Saiyan was pushed back by the power barely keeping his footing however each onlooker knew this was the Saiyan's end Gohan's attack began to destroy Nappa's arms the beam tore through his body as easily as his own attacks had tore through Gohan's own friends until all that was left was a scorched corpse petrified in a defensive position and with that Gohan collapse onto the ground passing out almost instantly.

"T..Tien I need you to take Gohan away from here with Nappa gone Vegeta is going to want to step in and I'm the only one who can hold him off..." Tien nodded as he took Gohan into his arms and tossed the bag which carried the Senzu inside of it to the side giving himself one of the three left and tossing one to Doragon leaving this last for Gohan. However before he flew off Doragon added one more thing as he formed his own false moon into his left hand tossing Tien his sword and sheathe which the Triclops caught with ease. "I mean far away" with that Tien flew off as Doragon faced Vegeta. "I'm going to keep this quick and easy. I was sent to earth with many of out races secrets. One of which being this white and green orb in my hand bu.." Doragon was cut off by Vegeta laughing."Oh come now I'm a Saiyan Elite as well as the Prince of us all there's no way low level trash like you has any special trick that I don't know."  
"I beg to differ with you on that. My orb only allows for my own transformation...and I don't plan to allow you the same" with that Doragon launched his orb into the sky as his transformation began.

Pain spread throughout Doragon's body. He learned to ignore it at a young age of course now it hurt far worse than normal due to his attempt at staying sane.'Just think of Bulma. No no no...' He shook his head or at least believed he did clearing dark images of slaughtering the innocent. 'No I can't do this I'll have to hope he finds that note Gah!' Doragon's head pulsed roughly as his transformation was complete with a roar his mind set to one objective merciless slaughter of the nearest living thing.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed scoffing at the uncontrolled transformation before him. He knew how the Great Ape form could be utilized and wasn't to concerned with his scouter reading a solid 60,000 from his opponent, if the trash before him could be called as such."Well well here it comes" stated Vegeta as Doragon began to charge for the Prince. Doragon's Great Ape form was pitch black it wasn't to interesting however his eyes are what stood out, they glowed a green color similar to that of his own aura. His fist soon came down in a attempt to crush the Saiyan fist however Vegeta had already anticipated this move before it had even began and easily dodged by sliding to the right where he then leaped from the ground in a attempt to land a kick into Doragon's neck. What wasn't expected was Doragon's other hand to intercept Vegeta causing him to weave through the Apes fingers in order to avoid being crashed. Doragon's other hand came for Vegeta in the form of a fist which he barely dodged without being clipped. "Blasted Ape seems to be a bit more strategic than I gave it credit for. No matter it can't comprehend I'm going for its eyes Ha!" Vegeta fired off a energy ball which soared for Doragon's left eye no longer being protected from his scouter laying in the dirt a few feet away. The blast never made it to its target, it flew past destroying a distant hill as Doragon simply moved his head to the side avoiding the attack. "What! How could this mindless beast possibly intercept my FUC.." Vegeta was cut short as Doragon fired off a black and green energy beam from his mouth similar to the attack he used against Raditz. The beam scorched the very air as it roared towards Vegeta. "Okay monkey if this is how you wanna play I'll comply" Vegeta quickly spiked his energy as a purple and black aura surrounded his body and hands as he prepared his attack. "Galick Gun" he brought forth his hands and unleashed the purple beam " FIRE!" the two attacks clashed and surprisingly Vegeta's beam was pushing back against Doragon's. "Ahahahaha! No amount of power can defeat the Prince Of All Saiyan's you've met your end here!" The two beams collided with Doragon causing him to fly backwards and crash roughly into the earth creating a large crater which soon began to fill with a small puddle of blood leaking from Doragon's upperchest and mouth. However The Great Ape wasn't finished as his head and eyes faced upwards towards Vegeta who was standing in the air a few feet above Doragon's body. "Time to end this. Although I do appreciate your help in killing Nappa he was annoying garbage and...What the FUC.." for the second time Doragon caught Vegeta off guard as his eyes glowed brightly shooting out two powerful energy beams each the size of a normal Kamehameha both a bright green and far stronger than the mouth blast. Vegeta had no time to move lucky for him he wasn't standing in a deathly zone but the left eyes beam scorched his entire right side causing him to scream in pain and anger flying down to the ground away from Doragon. "BASTARD!" Vegeta fired off the strongest energy ball he could clipping Doragon's head in the perfect spot to knock him unconscious slowly reverting him to his original form bloody and broken from his fall. Naked to. "AHAHAHA you tried. You though you could defeat me but I'm far above anyone I am the Strongest!" Suddenly a beeping was heard from Vegeta and Doragon's scouters as a blue boot found its way to Vegeta's head sending the Prince halfway across the battlefield before he could right himself. "Who dares interrupt my Victory?!" Screamed out the Saiyan. "The one who will destroy you Vegetable!" Goku Earth's hero has finally arrived on the battlefield. Will he be able to defeat the foe before him? Will Doragon ever get his clothes back. Why did Krillin get killed off? How did Gohan use the Kamehameha? All these questions and more will be answered Next Time On Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga!

Power Levels:

Doragon:6,000/60,000(Great Ape)

Krillin:2,500

Gohan:2,600/5,000(Enraged Kamehameha)

Yamcha's Corpse:Fatality

Nappa:7,000/70,000(Great Ape)/5,500(Wounded)/Toasty(Dead)

Tien:2,700

Piccolo:4,500/5,000(Beam Struggle)

Chiaotzu:2,000/5,000(Self Destruct)||I hate it when they do that||

Goku:1,006(Suppressed)

Vegeta:18,000/15,000(Slightly Wounded)

Passing Bear:Over 9,000


	5. Z-Day Pt2:Over 9,000

**Disclaimer:** _ **Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga is a fan based story. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama please support the official release.**_

 **Author's Note:** _ **Here we are with the next installment the glorious battle of Good Vs Evil to save or destroy the world, with a comedic abridged style twist, this right here is my first chapter wrote in Microsoft Word I swear to Kami if I get formatting issues I'm gonna be pissed. Anyway what are you listening to me ramble for? Read the : I apologize for the reading difficulty I forgot to double space again.**_

 **Chapter 4: Z-Day Pt2:Over 9,000**

Tien had just reached Gohan's home when he had finally found the note due to it falling out of Doragon's sheathe when he handed Gohan over to Chi-Chi. "Well what's it say?" asked Chi-Chi as she hugged her son recently revived by his Senzu Bean. The Triclops cleared his throat before reading the message allowed."To whoever I give this to it seems drastic measures were required. I had to enter my Great Ape form in order to win this fight if that's the case no one will be able to defeat me if I'm not killed therefore the only way to return me to my normal form will be to use my sword to slice off my tail. Please do this ASAP to avoid any injury of those I care for. PS: bring a pair of clothes please." Tien finished and placed the note into the sheathe once more."Seems I'll need to make a trip to Bulma's before heading back to the fight." Stated Tien as he began to head for the door. "Wait I want to go to!" Gohan had freed himself from Chi-Chi's grasp and was following Tien out the door. "Don't you dare you almost died last tim.." Chi-Chi was quickly cut off by Tien of all people." I'm not telling you how to raise your child but he defeated one of the Saiyan's with a perfect Kamehameha I'd be honored myself if your son continued to fight with us." And with that Tien flew off towards Bulma's. Gohan looked to his mother for her answer and received a simple nod before he to flew off after Tien.

"Vegeta what's the scouter.." a series of coughs followed this statement before the wounded man finished speaking "Say about his power level?" Doragon asked almost mockingly with a grin sensing the amount of power coming from Goku as he raised it to the max cracking the Earth and raising rocks around him. "I..its OVER 9,000!" Screamed the slightly wounded Prince. "Yeah that's what I thought…" Replied Doragon before once more entering unconsciousness. "No matter Kakarot your power level is still nothing compared to mine I am the Prince of all Saiyan's I destroyed your pitiful friend in his Great Ape form and without your tail doing the same will be eas-"

"Bored now Kaio-Ken!" Shouted Goku has he began to rush Vegeta."Kaio-what? Oof!" Vegeta received a uppercut to the jaw from Goku's fist and soared back a few feet before he could right himself. Without wasting any breath he charged back kicking Goku's stomach doubling him over and attempted to elbow him directly on the skull before Goku blocked it with his own arm and jabbed Vegeta in the throat causing the Saiyan to step back coughing barely blocking the round house kick with his right arm returning a kick to Goku's chest sending the Earthly Saiyan soaring back only to quickly right himself and charge Vegeta again fury in his eyes. Goku had sensed each and everyone of his friends who were killed and was especially pissed about Krillin. Vegeta spat blood as he faced Goku surprised he had suddenly stopped attacking. "Whats the matter Kakarot? Scared?" Vegeta mocked. "Lets move this else where." Was Goku's simple reply. "All fine by me I really don't care where I kill you at besides this is feeling a bit corpsey." With that Goku and Vegeta flew off to a distant wasteland continuing they're battle.

"I'm coming with you Gohan can carry me there's no time to get a car." Bulma was furiously getting dressed her only thoughts of Doragon's safety. "Listen none of us know what the hell is going to happen when we get back to the battlefield I think you'd be safer here." Tien attempted to argue but Bulma shot him a look of pure evil darker than the abyss of space. Almost broke the 4th wall with that one. "Bulma I have to agree with Tie-" Gohan never had a chance to finish before Bulma tossed him a full change of clothes for Doragon weights and all which he carried without any issue which caused a curious glance from Bulma."Wow Gohan I'm surprised you can carry those so easily they weigh almost two times that sword and Tien is sweating from it."

" I'm not to sure although I've felt a lot stronger ever since I ate that Senzu." Replied Gohan completely unaware of my Zenkai boost plans and 4th wall breaking. "We'll talk more about that later I totally forget we need to hurry." Bulma hopped at Gohan leaving him no choice but to catch her and claimed "Lets go!".

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta's energy skyrocketed as he destroyed a mountain Goku had just kicked him into. He was sick of being knocked around by low level trash and the Kaio-Ken. "This is the end Kakarot you and your planet die now!" Vegeta soared into the sky and began to charge up another Galick Gun. "With this attack I will destroy your pitiful world Galick Gun!"

"Ooo did he say Garlic?" Goku mumbled to himself " _No you idiot he's charging his strongest attack"_ stated King Kai inside of Goku's head " _Oh hey King Kai I forgot you-"_ Goku began before being quickly cut off " _Shut up and attack!"_

"Got it Kaaaaaa-Meeeeeeee-Haaaaaa-Meeee…."

"FIRE!" shouted Vegeta has he let loose the purple energy bean directly for Goku. "HAAAAAA!" screamed Goku has he released the iconic blue beam to intercept Vegeta's attack. As the two beams clashed the surrounding area was bathed in the blue and purple lights the beams fused partially into one another as they battled for dominance. However soon Vegeta's beam began to over power Goku's. "This is the end Kakarot say good bye to your planet!" mocked Vegeta. "Kaio-Ken…" began Goku."Nooo" started Vegeta. "Times-Gah!" Goku stopped midway as a small beam of energy struck his right leg. "4!" however it was to late Vegeta's beam had gained to much control during Goku's brief lapse and finally pushed its way to Goku's bare hands the only thing keeping it from destroying the Earth was Goku's 4th Kaio-Ken boost which now allowed him to struggle as he was pushed further and further back by Vegeta's attack redirecting it at the last second into the sky however not before his body had suffered to much to continue standing and he soon collapsed onto the ground panting intensely as Vegeta laughed in victory slowly moving his way down to Goku. "Looks like Nappa had some use after all. His little trick against that Namekian gave me the idea of shooting energy from my foot. I regret resorting to such cheap tricks but seeing your pitiful body struggling to stay alive is plenty enough for me. Now then Kakarot prepare to die" Vegeta began to charge a energy ball almost point blank to Goku's bare back preparing to kill him off and claim the Earth and Dragon Balls as his own.

A few minutes before Goku's defeat Bulma, Tien, and Gohan arrive at the battlefield where Doragon still laid with a broken body however very much conscious at this point. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Doragon stated directly to Bulma as she stood over him carrying the Senzu Bean she was lucky to find laying nearby doing her best to hold back and tears and not scream at him. "I was worried sick about you so don't go cussing me out asshole… anyway eat this damn thing so we can go help Goku." Doragon said nothing back to her as he chewed and swallowed the miracle food. He kept quiet as well when he dressed himself weights and all and attached his sword to his hip he then finally spoke."I understand your all worried about your friends however none of you can take Vegeta not even the little one despite his Zenkai boost my scouter says he's barely pushing 8,000. As a matter of fact…" he tossed his scouter to Bulma."A Zenkai boost is a long kept Saiyan secret our genetic make up is fully adapted to battle meaning whenever we suffer intense battle damage or simply fight we get stronger. Of course it's a unstable multiplier relying mostly on the amount of damage taken so I want you to read out my power level Bulma."

"Well I suppose so " Bulma placed the scouter over her left eye and began to scan Doragon's energy. Her eyes went wide as she read out his power."16,000 wow! You barely pushed 6,000 when you left to fight"

"Good Vegeta was a even 18,000 I should have no issue defeating him considering he should be a bit wounded after fighting Goku as long as he doesn't go into his Great Ape for-What the hell?" Doragon shuddered as he felt the intense energy coming from a few miles away. Bulma jumped due to the emergency alarm Doragon's scouter shot out. It read out 36,000 for two fighters as they all looked off into the direction they could see two lights seemingly fighting against one another. "I should go. Gohan, Tien protect Bulma while I'm gone." And with that he flew off headed for the distant fight.

Vegeta had finally felt victory for a brief moment. Until a black boot which felt like a hunk of pure metal slammed into his skull sending him soaring one way and his energy ball into a distant mountain. As Vegeta righted himself and wiped blood from his lips he faced the new attacker. "Son of a bitch! Your alive?" he screamed at Doragon and quickly scanned him with his scouter. "Only 8,000? Well well this won't be a issue at all I'll kill you and take the Dragon Balls for myself." Vegeta mocked Doragon unknown to the fact he was suppressing his energy. "I hate to burst your prideful bubble but Nappa killed off Piccolo so Dragon Balls should be taken off your agenda." Doragon mocked back with a wide grin on his face.' _He has no idea I can hide my energy this should be fun'._ "I'm not worried about that. It does set me back however your not the only one who knows a few secrets. Of course telling you would be pointless considering your little Zenkai boost didn't go in your favor. Now are you prepared to die?" Vegeta stated grinning widely with his false sense of victory. "I have been since the day I was born the question is are you?" with that Doragon boosted his energy ignoring Vegeta's scouter alarm reading out 14,000 and landed a easy jab to Vegeta's face destroying his scouter to purposely put him in the dark on his power. Vegeta barely tanked the punch returning the favor with a knee to Doragon's stomach and a successful elbow to his skull a move which Goku was able to avoid because he needed to. Doragon started laughing has he brushed off Vegeta's combo however before the Prince could make any remark Doragon landed 3 uppercuts to his chest in rabid succession before round housing Vegeta a few feet away. "Whats the matter your Majesty? You seem to have slowed down. Your even slow when falling" as Doragon said this he had already discarded his weighted clothing and used his blade to slabs Vegeta across both knees faster than the wounded Saiyan could see coming causing him to fall to the ground. "I will ask you again are you ready to die?" Doragon stood above Vegeta's body his blade pressed against the Saiyan's back ready to impale him through directly at the heart. "Not in your lifetime runt" Vegeta pulled a risky move he shot a point blank energy blast under Doragon's feet distracting the younger Saiyan long enough to fly off a few feet and begin forming his own false moon. "Prepare to face a true master of The Great Ape." He then tossed the false moon into the air and began his own transformation.

Yajirobe was huddled in fear behind a rock formation and screamed out in panic when Tien and Gohan arrived having left Bulma behind to both keep her safe as Doragon said and to escape her complaining. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tien asked the large samurai. "Koren said I should be useful and help out but there's no way I can take on that" Yajirobe pointed his finger at the large Great Ape form of Vegeta trembling slightly. "Holy crap what are we going to do?" Tien stated. "Well Yajirobe could slice off his tail." Said Gohan. "No way in hell I'm going near that thing!" shouted Yajirobe as Tien and Gohan quickly held him down and covered his mouth to avoid the risk of Vegeta hearing them.

"Tremble before me my power level is far superior to yours you'll never so much as scratch me. Even if you transform yourself your to chaotic to match up to my skills" Vegeta laughed feeling his victory at hand as he sent a fist crashing down towards Doragon who quickly dodged out of the way sending a barrage of energy blasts at the Great Ape in a attempt to cause some form of damage however they exploded harmlessly against his body. Vegeta then stomped his foot down attempting to crush Doragon before the young Saiyan once more dodged and flew up to Vegeta's head height firing off another small barrage keeping him distracted as he felt the rising power in a short distance from them faintly telling it belonged to Goku. "Night Buster" Doragon fired off his weakest attack aimed for Vegeta's left eye making a direct hit with the green energy ball causing blood to gush from it and Vegeta to step back and hold his eye in agony. "RAAAAHHH I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Vegeta as he unleashed a full power energy beam from his mouth aiming for Doragon's death. "Spirit Bomb Go!" Doragon grinned with relief as he sensed Goku's attack he'd been charging during the short fight come directly for Vegeta's own attack intercepting the beam and easily pushing back against it until hitting the Great Ape directly and sending him flying back into a distant mountain followed by a large explosion.

Is Vegeta dead? Will Doragon ever forgive Bulma? Does anyone give a damn about they're love life? All these questions and more will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga!

 **Power Levels:**

 **Doragon:6,000/16,000((Zenkai))**

 **Goku:9,001/16,000(Kaio-Ken)/36,000(Kaio-KenX4)/5,000(Wounded)/100,000(Full Power Spirit Bomb)**

 **Gohan:8,000(Zenkai)**

 **Tien:3,000(Slight power boost from misc things)**

 **Vegeta:13,000(Wounded)/36,000(Galick Gun)/130,000(Great Ape)**

 **Bulma:69(Lol)**

 **End Note:** _ **Thank you for reading this chapter I enjoyed writing this one and I've enjoyed talking with a few of my followers. I'd like to give a little shout out to Acessnowlight, narufan100, Lil'ManualG and Killfith for following me and Lil'ManualG and Killfith for they're compliments and direct support of my story I hope you'll all keep following and enjoying my content also let me know with either a review or Pm if you'd prefer a little downtime after the fight and perhaps some Doragon X Bulma romance or if I should jump into the Namek Saga and your reasons why thank you once more yo.**_


	6. Fall Of A Prince

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z:Doragon Saga is a fan based story. Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama please support the official release.**

 **Author's Note:** _ **I'm gonna make up for last chapter being so short. The fight with Vegeta Is almost at its end and soon our heroes will have a relaxing time the only way they know how. A spar of course cause screw Namek. Not to sure how I've got so far with a T rating but until I get a complaint I'll keep it of course gotta keep gore low as well which is why I wrote a Pokémon fan fic as well which is already up and running so check it out. After reading this of course.**_

 **Chapter 5: The Fall Of a Prince.**

Cheers erupted from the Z Fighters hiding behind the rock as they flew out to see Doragon and Goku. "We should go check if he's alive or not." Stated Doragon as he began to fly towards Vegeta's crash site. "You guys go ahead I'm going to go get Bulma and try finding some extra Senzu Beans you look like you need one Goku." Stated Tien as he quickly flew off leaving Goku and Gohan alone. "Am I the only one who looks at his third eye when he talks?" asked Goku as he and Gohan followed Doragon. "Probably so Dad." Gohan replied he would have hugged his father but he felt like he'd kill him considering the battered state he was in it surprised him that he could still fly. "So uh I killed a man today." Gohan said awkwardly. "Really? Holy crap don't tell Chi-Chi she won't give me mouth present anymore." Said Goku wide eyed. "W..what?" Gohan looked at him confused but Goku seemed to have forgot already. "We gotta hide that body Son. Vegetable can wait" Goku began to head backwards but Gohan stopped him. "No dad I think the body's fine where it is." He stated remembering Nappa's toasty corpse. As Doragon landed at Vegeta's crash site he sensed the other two Saiyan's land behind him as they all stared at Vegeta's bloody corpse in a crater. "See you guys Vegetable has been steamed and placed into a tasty soup of justice" stated Goku gaining confused looks from his son and Doragon. "RAHHHH!" Vegeta wasn't dead just yet as he fired off a beam of energy just strong enough to pierce Doragon's left lung leaving him standing for a few moment's before blood oozed from his mouth and he collapsed backwards struggling to stay breathing. "Goddamnit I missed the idiot!" Vegeta screamed as he rushed Goku. "Awe look at him I think he wants a h- Oh crao!" Goku fell unconscious the moment Vegeta's fist made contact with his skull. As the Prince huffed Gohan balled up his fists in anger and screamed "Bastard!" as he charged Vegeta. "Oh I know I'm a bastard it actually makes me hap-Oof!" Vegeta was sent flying back by a strong kick from Gohan however the Prince quickly righted himself and rushed back. "You little runt I'll kill you!" The two began to trade blows in rapid succession neither seeming to gain the upper hand against the other as they exchanged blow for blow. Blood flew and bones cracked however neither fighter gave an inch as they wailed on each other seeking to find the others death as quickly as possible.

Tien landed next to the blue haired female still wearing Doragon's scouter. "So how'd go? Is Doragon okay?" Bulma asked with a worried expression clenching something in her hand. "He was fine last time I saw him so is Goku and Gohan. Yajirobe was around for awhile but then he ran off somewhere I haven't seen him sense. Anyway I'm here to try and find some Senzu Beans." Tien explained as he Bulma placed some small objects in his hand. "Already taken care of there's 2 of them I'm saving the 3rd one in case something goes wrong in the future. Now let's go find them!" she hoped onto Tien's back treating him like a horse. "What the hell does Doragon see in you?" Tien mumbled out as he flew towards the crash site. "I'm surprised you can't tell with that giant third eye of yours- oh what now?" Doragon's scouter had gone off reading two power levels barely pushing 8,000 fighting one another. "That feels like Vegeta and Gohan we'd better hurry hold on!" Bulma gripped Tien tightly as he took off at max speed hoping they would arrive in time.

"Galick Gun…" Vegeta once more charged up his signature attack preparing to destroy the runt before him. "Masenko…" Gohan was charging his own signature attack wanting to win this fight with his own skills to honor his friends. "FIRE!" Vegeta's purple beam flew across the battlefield dragging up rubble and carving a small path into the dirt below from the intense energy. "HAAA!" what sounded like a mocking laugh came from Gohan as he let loose the yellow beam of energy intercepting Vegeta's as the beans pushed against each other neither giving an inch the beam trails twisting in turning by the unstable attacks being fired off so quickly. The ground below the fighters and beams began to cave in as they're aura spiked around them. Floating now on air the two continued to push they're beams against each other hoping to gain an upper hand. "Hey Vegeta! Catch this!" a ball of energy was launched at the Saiyan. Struggling to keep one arm firing the Galick Gun Vegeta knocked the ball of energy aside however this brief lapse of concentration allowed Gohan to gain the upper hand. The Masenko pushed the Galick Gun back both beams fusing to become far more powerful and gaining a direct hit on the Prince. Vegeta was easily pushed back by the energy however Gohan soon ended the blast stopping just in time for Vegeta to be on the brink of death. "Why did you stop? He's the reason our Friends died. He's the reason Chiaotzu died HE MUST DIE!" Tien seemed to finally snap as he pointed his finger at Vegeta." Do-Don Ray!" the attack never met home as Gohan easily knocked it aside. "We can't kill him. My Dad wouldn't and I won't take another life. Nappa was a different story he was the one to kill our friends" Gohan argued however Tien had a rebuttal."Yeah at the orders of him!" he charged another Do-Don Ray however before releasing the attack Doragon coughed out"Stop!". Tien decharged the beam as Bulma rushed over to Doragon's side having not realized he was wounded during the beam struggle. "Ti..Tien we have to keep him alive…" Doragon went into a short coughing fit before continuing. "He knows of another set of Dragon Balls… W..we can find a way… a way to track him to Namek… to wish our friends back… to wish Chiaotzu back…" Doragon struggled to stay conscious as Tien registered his words. "Fine we'll let the bastard go." Tien tossed the 2 Senzu Beans to Gohan and took off at high speeds leaving the rest of them behind. "I..I appreciate this I really do but I think its high time I hit the old dusty trail." During the argument Vegeta had already called his Space Pod and was now entering it barely being able to move with his broken body. "So long bitches." With that the Space Pod took off with Vegeta inside it.

A timeskip of a few hours and the remaining Z Fighters with Chi-Chi and Bulma were recovering at the Brief house. Goku and Doragon had eaten a Senzu and received a fresh change of they're usual outfit. "Boy that Zenkai thingy sure sounds delicious." Goku was leaning back on the couch with Chi-Chi sitting next to him and Gohan in the middle. "Um Dad I don't think it's a food its something that makes our race ya know stronger." Gohan stated. "Silly Gohan. What does food do?" asked Goku. "I suppose it helps make people stronger?" Gohan said reluctantly. "That's right so that means a Zenkai Boost must be from a food." Stated Goku as he ruffled his son's hair. "Don't mind him he's just hungry I'm going to go start cooking dinner would you like to join me Bulma?" said Chi-Chi looking rather embarrassed by her husband acting his usual self around Doragon. "No you can go ahead kitchen is all yours I'm happy right where I am" Bulma replied fighting her arms around Doragon who's lap she had seated herself in. "Chiaotzu was actually a good cook he showed me a few things I'll help you" Tien moved himself from his spot against the wall and followed Chi-Chi into the kitchen. "Hey Doragon. Why are we all wearing our weighted clothes? Bulma even had me a pair resembling Piccolo's ready when we got here." Gohan asked the older Saiyan. "Well it's a simple answer kid. As long as we wear these even when we aren't training we still get a work out. I'm pretty sure you'll be coming to Namek with us so any strength improvements will help greatly." Doragon explained which gained a slight smile from Gohan. ' _Looks like that kid is starting to enjoy the idea of training.'_ Doragon grinned himself until Bulma asked a pressing question. "Speaking of Namek how do you plan on getting us there? Your Space Pod can only fit one person." Doragon was going to respond until a sinister energy like that of the empty yet infinite void of space would give off. The likes of which even a Black Hole couldn't absorb and a White Hole could never repel. A force that shakes the very fabric of space and time the kind of energy that would cause even a God of Destruction to cry itself to sleep and huddle under a blanket like a scared kitten. "Listen up maggots! Popo's going to school you on transportation." stood in the doorway of Bulma's house. He had his hands clasped behind his back and his red lips formed into his calm yet disturbing smile and those eyes Oh God those eyes they can see into the fabric of my soul I.. I can't do this no no oh my god I think he see's me "Hii" AAHHHHHHH.

Will the Z-Fighters beat Vegeta to Namek and collect the Dragon Balls? Will Doragon ever get laid? Will Popo spare my life? All these answer and more will be answered… "Right now maggots. I doubt it, No because it's T Rated, and Pecking Order. Now back to the story Bitch! Ahahahaha!"

"Kami has an old ship about 200 miles from here and my Carpet only has room for 2" he said this as his eyes bore into Bulma's. "No way in hell am I going with him! Who knows what the scary genie will do to me!" Bulma argued as gave his reply."Oh no I'm not interested in a skank like you I've already got one at home."

[At the Look Out]

"Jynx, Jynx!" a certain Ice/Psychic type was tied up BDSM style in the Hyperbolical Time Chamber.

[At Bulma's]

"Speaking of which I'll be needing to get back to her. Its almost been 2 days." Doragon shuddered at the Sadistic look in 's eyes. "Fine but if something happens to me I'm kicking Yamcha's ass with Krillin's when we revive them." Stated Bulma as she walked out the door with who stated."You and me are gonna get along just fine." He then turned his head around almost inhumanly and said to the group."Byeee".

"So Doragon. Wanna spar?" Goku asked the younger Saiyan. ' _Is fighting all he thinks about? Good'_ with a grin Doragon replied. "That's actually why I came here a year ago. To fight you and now it looks like you'll actually be a challenge." Goku returned Doragon's grin as he stood up and began to raise his energy causing loose furniture around the house to begin shaking. "Holy shit what's going on?" Chi-Chi shouted in a panic filled voice from the kitchen. "Dads gonna spar Doragon!" replied Gohan grinning himself. "Well take it outside before you destroy the place!" and so they did. Doragon left his scouter inside as well as his sword to have a fair fight with Goku.

On the battlefield where the Saiyan invasion had occurred two spiky haired men starred one another down each grinning at the spar about to unfold. "You ready Goku? Remember you agreed not to use the Kaio-Ken and I agreed not to go get my sword." Asked and stated Doragon as Goku returned a nod a signal both fighters knew meant to begin and no more words. Doragon rushed Goku the second he registered the nod landing a seemingly easy punch to Goku's jaw who's head snapped to the right from the powerful hit still grinning widely as Doragon's fist left Goku's face the tailless Saiyan landed a punch of his own on Doragon who grinned just as widely as the two separated for a split second fazing seemingly out of existence before reappearing with a single fist meeting another causing the a burst of air and energy to create circles of dust waves below the fighters. With a grin to each other they fazed out once more reappearing multiple times meeting each other blow for blow with they're many limps interlocking in varied ways, the two Saiyan warriors testing each other neither going they're all yet. "Kamehameha!" Goku fazed in midair Doragon appearing a few feet away from him as Goku released a quick Kamehameha at the tailed man or easily batted the beam aside into the air before sending a return beam to Goku. "Grand Cannon!" the green energy beam raced towards Goku having been fired just as quickly Goku knocked it aside as well with gritted teeth. The two fighters nodded to each other as they floated to the ground. Wordlessly they tossed aside they're weighted clothing and Doragon cracked his neck and knuckles. "No more playing around Goku." Doragon fazed out reappearing behind Goku attempting a kick to the back of his head Goku however spoke from behind Doragon. "I should say the same to you." As he landed his own kick to Doragon's back sending him soaring forward until the tailed Saiyan righted himself and fazed in and out as he moved towards Goku who performed the same action as they met each other halfway the air felt as if it cracked similar to the ground below the two as once more they're fists met one another, however this exchange didn't stop there the two began to trade blows at high speed. Neither fighting seemed to gain an edge as they seemingly dodged or blocked every attack they threw at one another. As Doragon's last kick ended in Goku blocking once more the two separated for a moment quickly scanning the other for injury. Doragon seemed to have a few bruises along his face and exposed body parts while Goku was worse for wear with a bloody lip and a black left eye. Once more they fazed out of existence to the normal eye each fighter deciding to go at max speed as they're clashes were heard around the empty field the solitary onlooker being Gohan had already lost track of the fight only seeing the clashes as waves of disrupted air and scattering dust until a figure went soaring to the earth from one of the many clashes. "No way…" Gohan stated as he saw who emerged from the smoke.

Will Bulma survive her trip with Popo? Will Tien and Chi-Chi cook enough to feed 2 and a half hungry Saiyan's? Who is the fighter damaged in the smoke? All these questions and more will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Doragon Saga.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Doragon:16,000/22,000(Zenkai)**

 **Goku:5,000(Severely Wounded)/20,000(Zenkai)**

 **Gohan:8,000/10,000(Beam Struggle)**

 **Tien:3,000**

 **Vegeta:8,000(Wounded)/10,000(Beam Struggle)/2,000(Near Death)**

 **:"Pecking Order."**

 **End Note:** _ **Holy crap I actually loved writing this chapter simply cause I got to add into it of course I think he's watching me now…HOLY SHIT-"Hiii Popo's here to tell you the Pecking Order bitch! It goes You,The Dirt,The Worms Inside The Dirt, Popo's Stool,Kami, and Popo AHAHAAHAHAHHAHAA! Byeee!"- I think this is starting to qualify as a creepy pasta at this point. Popo is everywhere!**_


End file.
